Suspicious Lover
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kat doesn't believe the sincerity of Kim's letter.


SUSPICIOUS LOVER

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is in the same reality as "Great To Have You Home', "Red, Green, and Pink", The Goodbye", and "A New Lover". Starts from the letter scene in "There's No Business Like Snow Business Pt 1" and then goes from there in a different direction. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I use lines from the ep. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Tommy was lifting weights with Adam as his spotter when Ernie came up and told them that the red-clad boy had a letter from his girlfriend.

"Hey Adam, could you read it form e?" Tommy requested.

"Sure," Adam agreed, opening the letter. "Dear Tommy, everything's going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the competition," Adam started.

"Man, Kimberly is gonna do **great**," Rocky predicted.

"Yeah, I can't wait to watch the coverage," Katherine agreed.

"What else does she say?" Tanya wondered.

"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," Adam continued. Everyone looked in confusion. What did Kim mean by that? "You've always been like my best friend and in some ways, you're like a brother," he continued. A look of confusion crossed everyone's faces. _A brother? Right. You don't do a threesome with your brother_, Tommy thought to himself. "But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been painful and wonderful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else."

"What? That can't be right," Katherine objected. _Kim wouldn't do this to us_, she thought.

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," Adam suggested as Tommy grabbed the letter and sat up.

"Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you," he continued. "But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I'll always care about you, Tommy. Please forgive me, Kimberly."

"Tommy, are you all right?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. Uh---I---I have to go. Uh---"He hurried out of the youth center.

"I can't believe her! How could she do that?" Tanya fumed.

"This isn't right. Kim wouldn't do this to us," Katherine stated, and then ran after him.

"'Us'? Did Kat just say 'us'?" Tanya queried. Rocky, Adam, and Billy looked at each other nervously.

"Tanya, I think it's time we explained something to you," Billy commented, and the three boys took her aside. Outside, Katherine had caught up with him.

"Tommy," she said.

"Kat, no offense, but I don't feel like talking," he told her.

"Tommy, something's gotta be wrong here. I mean, this isn't like Kim. Even if she **did** meet somebody else---which I **highly** doubt---she wouldn't send you a letter. She'd come and tell you to your face," she pointed out.

"I understand what you're saying Kat, and I wanna believe you because this isn't making sense to me especially since Kim never even mentioned any new guy friends in her previous letters," he commented.

"Is there someone else you can call about this? You know, someone with our---**relationship**?" she queried.

"Jason. Our old leader," he answered.

"Come on. Let's go get this sorted out," she said, and they walked back in.

"What's going on?" Billy asked, seeing them come back in.

"I'm calling Jason," Tommy responded. "Hey, Ernie, is it okay if I use your phone?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." Tommy dialed a number.

"Hello?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jase, uh---sorry to bother you, but, uh---I got this letter from Kim that said 'Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been like my best friend and in some ways, you're like a brother---" Tommy began.

"But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been painful and wonderful at the same time. Jason, I've met someone else," Jason interrupted.

"You got one too?" Tommy questioned.

"I thought it was pulling her away from me," Jason stated.

"No. What do you think---" Tommy's voice trailed off when he heard a familiar six-tone. "Aw, man! Not now!" he complained. Then, suppressing a sigh, "I read you Zordon, go ahead."

"Tommy, I have sensed a feeling of distress from you and Jason. Is everything all right?" Zordon asked.

"Uh, we're still trying to figure that out, Zordon," Tommy replied.

"What has happened, Tommy?" Zordon questioned and the Red Zeo Ranger quickly explained.

"Tommy, round up the others and meet up in the Power Chamber. Jason, I will teleport you there," came the instructions.

"Jase, did you get that?"

"I heard him." Tommy did as he was told and the Rangers snuck off and teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, I don't understand. Why did you call us here?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah. What's the big emergency?" Billy added.

"Tommy has made me aware of the uncharacteristic action of Kimberly," the sage answered.

"Zordon, is it possible that the Power is drawing her away from us?" Jason wondered.

"No, Jason. With the way the Power has affected the four of you, it can never dissipate unless one of you dies," Zordon answered.

"Okay. Good to know," Tommy commented.

"I **knew** that couldn't have been Kim," Katherine stated.

"I can't believe you all are okay with this," Tanya said.

"It was a bit much for us too when we found out about their relationship," Rocky assured her.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to them," Adam told her.

"Zordon, can we go talk to her? Find out what's going on?" Jason requested.

"Yes. It is imperative for your emotional state as well as the good of the team that you confront this head on," Zordon replied. Alpha located Kimberly's coordinates and then teleported, Jason, Katherine, and Tommy to them. Kimberly had just stepped out of her dorm room when she heard a familiar whooshing sound.

"What on Earth?" she wondered.

"Kimberly!"

"Katherine! Oh, my gosh!" Laughing, the petite gymnast ran to her predecessor and crushed her in a hug. She stiffened when she saw Tommy and Jason.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is the team? Zordon?" she asked frantically.

"No, no, no, no. We're all okay," Katherine assured.

"Then what's going on?" Kimberly wondered.

"Kim, Jase and I each got a 'Dear John' letter from you," Tommy told her.

"What!? I would never---" she started to say.

"So, you've been found out, huh?" a voice interrupted.

"Shelly, what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You should've known it wouldn't last---you playing those poor boys against each other," Shelly scolded. She turned to them. "Look, you poor things probably didn't realize this but she was in a relationship with both of you. I've heard her numerous times on the phone, calling each of you 'baby' and telling you that she loves you. Well, I knew that she was lying to both of you and that I had to set things right so I got your addresses from her day planner and wrote you each a letter that set you free," she told them.

"You did what!?" Tommy, Jason, and Katherine each grabbed Kimberly so that she couldn't fly at the girl.

"Oh, don't act so indignant. You brought this on yourself by being a tramp," Shelly scolded.

"For your information, the three of us have been in a relationship since we were sixteen," Jason spat out.

"Not that it's any of your business," Tommy added. Shelly stared at them. They couldn't be serious! It was wrong! Kimberly had played them both! Why would they take that for so long?

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here. We can't really stay away too long," Katherine reminded.

"Yeah. You guys have lives," Kimberly agreed. With that, they headed out. Katherine turned around.

"Oh, and sweetie, the next time you try to break people up, make sure there's not a fourth lover." Shelly's jaw dropped as they walked out.

"Well, despite the circumstances, it was good to see you," Kimberly stated.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. Kimberly didn't send the letters. A civilian did," Tommy reported via communicator.

"Understood, Tommy," Zordon responded. That needed no further explanation. Civilians had never understood the affect that the Power sometimes had. Then, "Rangers, Mondo has launched an attack."

"Go to it, guys," Jason urged.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" Tommy and Katherine disappeared in flashes of light.

"Good luck, you guys," Kimberly said softly.

"May the Power protect you," Jason added in the same tone. Then, he felt a familiar sensation coursing through his body.

"I think I'm---"

"Bye." Jason was teleported to right outside his door.

"Thanks Zordon," he said and then walked in.

"So, did everything get straightened out?" Zack questioned.

"Yep. Civilian sticking their nose into things they don't understand," Jason explained.

"Ah," Zack said. Jason walked up to the fridge, then, unknowingly in unison with Kimberly, "Man, we get weirder every year."

THE END


End file.
